universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Toy Animatronics
On Screen Enterance They all crawl out of a music box Moveset ''Toy Freddy's Moveset'' Neutral B: Microphone Singing sings into his mic; song flies out like a projectile Side B: Jumpscare jumpscares nearest player Up B: Balloon Boy summons ballon boy, who stands there for 12 seconds. If one gets near him, he will reverse their controls. Down B: hat throw Throws hat as projectile ''Toy Bonnie's Moveset'' Neutral B: Guitar similar to mic singing; more powerful Side B: Slide In slides underneath enemys Up B: Bouncy Jumpscare jumps and jumpscares in midair Down B: guitar throw throws guitar ''Toy Chica's Moveset'' Neutral B: Cupcake throw throws cupcake; very little damage Side B: Beak Stab leans forward and pecks multiple times Up B: Vent Climb climbs through an invisible vent to the top of the stage Down B: cupcake jumpscare throws cupcake, which will bouce along until it reaches someone, after which it will jumpscare them FINAL SMASH: EXTREME JUMPSCARES All the Toys jumpscare the opponents including the Puppet and Mangle K.O. Sounds Toy Freddy KO1:Z!?( KO2:23{/0 StarKO:OOOOOOOOO@ ScreenKO:7 Toy Bonnie KO1:Hi KO2:ERR87 StarKO:SAVETHEM ScreenKO:GIVEGIFTS Toy Chica KO1:BBTSS KO2:hehehe StarKO:P@NÇ@KË? ScreenKO:GIVELIFE Taunts Up taunt- all the toys jump into poses; bonnie leans back and jams on his guitar; chica spins and holds out her cupcake; freddy jumps on teir shoulders and tips hat Side taunt- freddy leapfrogs over chica and bonnie Down taunt- perform together, similar to their victory screen Victory Options Victory1: *Walk up to the screen slowly* Victory2: *All Jumpscare* Victory3: *Preform on stage* Lose: *All Turned off* Other Attacks Ground attacks * Neutral- all stack up and slap * Dash- chica throws freddy who bounces off of bonnie and groundpounds * Forward tilt- chica punch * Down tilt- bonnie punch * Side smash- all trip opponents * Up smash- freddy runs forward and uppercuts Ariel attacks * N air- bonnie kicks freddy * F air- chica throws cupcake * B air- freddy throws top hat * U air- all ballerina kick * D air- Bonnie and choca hoist freddy Throws * Grab- bonnie and chica grab opponents legs whild freddy jumls omto their collar * Pummel- freddy slaps both ways * All throws- freddy leaps at opponent and kicks them a certain direction Other attacks * Ledge attack- freddy climbs bonnie and chica as they hang from the ledge and throws opponents off by their legs * 100% ledge attack- freddy jumps and grabs opponents legs * Front attack- B and C throw freddy * Back attack- bonnie and chica throw their tools * Trip attack- bonnie and chica jumpscare on both sides Icon Toy Freddy's head Victory Theme Survive the Night - Mandopony Kirby Hat Toy Freddy Toy Freddy's Ears and hat Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie's ears Toy Chica Toy Chica's "hair" and black eyes Trophy TBA Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidence TBA Moveset Theme Hit me Baby one more time Credits Theme Toreador March Role in the SSE TBA Trivia * all three work together, similar to the ice climbers and must all be KOd before they die, making them a huge advantage. When deciding who will attack, press 1, 2, or 3 and then a special. Colors and Costumes *Default *Red ® (Foxy) *Blue (B) (Toy Bonnie) (Toy Bonnie's is a darker tint) *Green (G) *Yellow (Golden Animatronics) *White & Pink (Mangle) *Phantom Toy Animatronics Extras/Gallery Toys icons.jpg|Character's icons Category:Playable Characters Category:Tag Team Category:Tag Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Bullies Category:Villains Category:Bears Category:Rabbit Category:Chicken Category:Robots Category:Toys Category:Too much makeup Category:Scott Games Category:Scary Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:The Pinkie Show Category:Back from the Dead Category:Semi-Cute Category:Cute Characters Category:80's Hippies Category:Cartoon-ish Category:Guitar Player Category:Singer Category:Male Category:Female Category:Light Blue Category:Blue Category:Red Category:Black Category:Pink Category:Yellow Category:Orange Category:White Category:Green Category:Light Brown Category:Three-Way Tag Category:Possible anyone characters Category:Not the Dazzlings Category:Not Disney Category:Anthro Category:Trio Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Fanboyed Category:Fangirled Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:Yuri'd by Fanboys Category:Not Scary Category:Ow the Edge Category:Possible Lawl Alpha Characters Category:Gamer